Matt Frewer
Matt Frewer (1958 - ) Deaths in Film *''Monty Python's The Meaning of Life'' (1983) [Cornered Executive Who Jumps]: Commits suicide by jumping from the office window, after being cornered by the pirate accountants. (Played for comic effect.) (This segment of the film was also released separately as a short film, The Crimson Permanent Assurance.) *''Dead Fire'' (1997) [Max Durbin]: Killed in an explosion when the space station blows up. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Quicksilver Highway'' (1997) [Charlie/Dr. Charles George]: Playing a dual role in two stories, "Dr. Charles George" commits suicide by throwing himself from the roof of the hospital in order to destroy his own evil hand and the army of severed hands following it. (Thanks to ND) *''Taken'' (2002) [Dr. Chet Wakeman]: Shot to death by Heather Donahue when he tries to leak information to the enemy. (Thanks to Jake) *''Dawn of the Dead (2004)'' [Frank]: Dies of the zombie infection some time after being bitten; after reanimating as a zombie, he is shot in the head (off-screen) with a shotgun by Ving Rhames (we only hear the gunshot). *''Watchmen (2009)'' [Edgar Jacobi a.k.a. Moloch the Mystic]: Shot in the head (off-screen) by Matthew Goode in his apartment; his body is shown when Jackie Earle Haley discovers him, having been framed for the murder. *''50/50 (2011)'' [Mitch Barnett]: Dies (off-screen) of prostate cancer; we learn of his death when Phillip Baker Hall informs Joseph Gordon-Levitt. *''Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb'' (2014) [Archibald Stanley]: Dies (off-screen) to unspecific circumstances from the passage of time from 1938 to 2014. *''Rampage: President Down'' (2016) [Mr. Williamson]: Commits suicide (off-screen), sometime before the movie begins. Matt doesn't appear, except being mentioned and his death revealed. TV Deaths *''Miami Vice: Redemption in Blood (1988) '''King: ''Shot to death by Don Johnson. *The Stand (1994 TV miniseries)' [''Trashcan Man]: Killed in an explosion (along with everybody else in Las Vegas) when the hand of God detonates the nuclear bomb that Matt had brought into the city. We see the explosion in the distance as Gary Sinise and Bill Fagerbakke watch from the desert. *''Desperation'' (2006 TV) [Ralph Carver]: Killed by the evil entity while it's in the form of a bird. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Orphan Black: Knowledge of Causes, and Secret Motion of Things (2014)'' [Dr. Aldous Leekie]: Accidentally shot in the head by Kristian Bruun when Kristian gestures angrily with a gun during a confrontation (with him slamming the gun down discharging it). His body is seen in the trunk of his car then again when he is buried under the concrete garage. (Played for dark comic effect.) *''Castlevania: The Monument (2017)'' Bishop Playing the voice of "The Bishop" he is eaten by a monster in his church. *''Timeless: Karma Chameleon (2017)'' [Anthony Bruhl]: Shot twice (off-screen) in the chest by Goran Visnjic when Matt tries to blow up the their time machine. We learn of his death when Sakina Jaffrey shows Malcolm Barrett his body. *''The Order: Finals, Part One ''(2019) [Peter Morton]: *''Fear the Walking Dead: Leave What You Don't'' (2019) [Logan]: Shot in the head by a member of Colby Minifie's group. Gallery Frewer, Matt Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Frewer, Matt Frewer, Matt Frewer, Matt Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in George A. Romero Movies Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:People who died in Zack Snyder Movies Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Death scenes by demon attack Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Disney Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Actors who died in Uwe Boll Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Deaths in the Timeless universe Category:Actors who died in Clive Barker Movies Category:NBC Stars Category:Motor Mouths Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Supernatural cast members Category:Monty Python cast members Category:Masters of Horror cast members Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Hercules cast members Category:The Pink Panther cast members Category:The Walking Dead cast members Category:The Magic School Bus cast members Category:Deaths in the Walking Dead universe Category:People who died in the The Walking Deadverse Category:People who died in a The Walking Dead series Category:National Lampoon Cast Members